


Part of the Plan

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Annatar, Falling In Love, Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Intentional Seduction with Accidental Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Seduction had always been part of the plan, of course, but like with everything, Tyelpë surprised him in this, too.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt: Silvergifting + "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."  
> For @whatstolkienherepeeps!
> 
> I wrote this to counter the [other Silvergifting prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780949) I wrote - that one has malicious Mairon, so I wanted awkward Annatar here to balance things out :)
> 
> Also, this is my 100th Silm work!! Hooray!!

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you,” Tyelpë admitted at last, staring stubbornly into Annatar’s eyes.

And _oh_ —seduction has always been part of the plan, of course, but Mairon had imagined a thrilling illicit affair, tricking Celebrimbor into revealing his secrets, vanishing without a trace in the middle of the night once he was through. But like with everything, Tyelpë surprised him in this. He was strong-willed, not _tempted_ by what Annatar had to offer but _honored_ to share such knowledge; he was kind and fair and honest and yes, handsome, and Mairon had felt the faintest twinges of guilt about betraying this poor, poor elf.

But _this_ , the way he offered up his heart, raw and vulnerable but still _strong_ —Mairon’s breath caught as he realized that Tyelpë hadn’t been showing off how he could have anyone he wanted, that he didn’t need Mairon. He’d been trying to hold back, not let Annatar sink his claws into him, but it hadn’t worked. And he had no idea just how much he was giving up now.

Mairon hadn’t let himself even think about love, not since he lost his master. But suddenly he realized he’d stumbled right back into it with this foolish, wonderful elf.

“Oh, Tyelpë,” he murmured, and he couldn’t help but reach out and pull his elf close, press their foreheads together. “I don’t know what to say…” And he _didn’t_ , he couldn’t think of his usual deceptions, or he _could_ but lies felt empty and hollow and cruel, and not in the delightful way he liked to weave about his victims.

Because Tyelpë wasn’t just a victim—he was _Tyelpë_. And as he kissed his Tyelpë, giving into what his heart and this fana wanted, he realized that he was becoming less and less Mairon…and more and more Annatar.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620892516217126914/whatstolkienherepeeps-requested-ohhhh-could-you).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
